vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dunwich Horror
Summary The Dunwich Horror (or Yog Whateley) is the inhuman child of Lavinia Whateley and the Outer God, Yog-Sothoth. It was conceived to free the Great Old Ones so that they may reclaim the Earth. Its existence was kept secret by its grandfather, mother, and eventually its twin brother, Wilbur Whateley. On September 9th 1928, the creature broke free from the Whateley farmhouse, littering the hillside with wooden planks soaked with an odd viscous substance. In its natural state the being is invisible to the human eye, but a special powder can render it visible. Its final words were a cry of help to its father, after which the creature was destroyed for good by the spell cast by Henry Armitage and his colleagues, its essence banished back to the realm of its father. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, Possibly Higher, 4-C to 1-A via Summoning Name: The Dunwich Horror, Yog Whateley Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Genderless Age: 15 Classification: Human/Outer God hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility (Described as being an invisible blasphemy), Eldritch Physiology, Can drain the blood of its target, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 9, Even if its physical body dies, it will still exist alongside Yog-Sothoth in some vague realm or dimension outside our material universe), Shapeshifting (The Horror's physical body is unimportant, and can be shifted into different forms of his liking, as it is not made of anything from our material universe), Regeneration (Low-Godly, The Horror's physical body is unimportant, and any damage done to it is superficial), Summoning (Can summon the Great Old Ones) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Described as being about the size of a moderately large building, the average large building is approximately 150 meters tall), Possibly Higher (Its true self exists alongside Yog-Sothoth in some vague realm or dimension outside our material universe), Star level to Outerverse level via Summoning (Can summon the Great Old Ones, The weakest Great Old Ones can destroy stars, while the strongest ones are undimensioned beings who exist not in the spaces we know, but between them, walking serene and primal) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Described as being about the size of a moderately large building, the average large building is approximately 150 meters tall), Possibly Higher (Its true self exists alongside Yog-Sothoth in some vague realm or dimension outside our material universe) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Melee, Possibly Higher, Planetary to Outerversal with Summoning Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (The horror is shown to be sentient, however, it is apparently very animalistic), Possibly much higher (Its true self exists alongside Yog-Sothoth) Weaknesses: Certain types of magic can destroy its physical form permanently, however, its true form will still exist in another realm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Monsters Category:Blood Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Hax